Belajar Bersama?
by Kay desu
Summary: Halilintar yang sedang bersantai diberikan kejutan tak terduga dengan kedatangan Taufan yang ingin belajar. Warning :awas mata min,harap mulut di lakban bagi fujo akut karena takutnya jejeritan/plak.Harap pergi ke dokter jiwa terdekat kalo merasa mulai gila/ditabok. Pair :Halitau dong/slap.


**Halilintar yang sedang bersantai diberikan kejutan tak terduga dengan kedatangan Taufan yang ingin belajar.**

**Disclaimer :Boboiboy milik Animonsta.**

**Warning :intinya,pokoknya,dan yang jelas warning!/ditendang.**

**Pair :Halitau/hohoho/slap.**

**oOo**

"Hah.."

Hali tersenyum tipis.Rumahnya tenang sekali.Sampai mungkin bisa dibilang sangat sepi.Kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk menghadiri acara penting dan Ia ditinggal sendiri.Tapi Hali malah menikmati kesendirian nya dengan membaca novel di atas kasur.Akhir pekan yang sempurna.Untungnya semua pekerjaan rumah Hali sudah ia kerjakan. Jadi ia bisa bersantai dengan tenang. Bersantai seperti ini membuat Hali--

**TING..TONG..**

\--senang.

"Astaga..siapa lagi sih? Mengganggu saja..-"

Hali mendecak kesal dan dengan wajah masam membuka pintu.

"Ah! Hali!"

**BRAK!**

Pintu dibanting keras.Hali menahan kenop pintu agar sosok di seberang nya tidak bisa menerobos masuk.

"Hali?! Buka pintunya!"

Suara imut itu menyeru sebal dan tak berhenti mengetuk pintu.Hali menghela nafas lelah.Ia juga tak mau membuat keributan yang mengganggu tetangganya.Bisa rumit nanti.

"Ada apa kesini?"

Hali membuka pintu sedikit.Hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar dan menatap Taufan malas.

"Ajari aku!"

"Ha?"

Dan disinilah mereka.Di kamar Hali yang bernuansa merah.

"Tadi ibu mu menelpon,katanya aku boleh menginap~ dan kau dititipkan padaku.Heheh~"

Taufan terkikik sambil memainkan ponsel nya yang berwarna biru selaras dengan matanya.Ia tertawa kecil dan kembali mengetik di layar benda pipih itu.

"Ck! Keluarkan buku dan alat tulismu bodoh.Kau mau kutendang keluar dari sini?"

Taufan melirik Hali sebentar lalu kembali memainkan ponsel nya. Membuat perempatan siku siku muncul di kepala seorang Halilintar.

"Ah?!"

Taufan memekik kaget saat ponselnya diambil alih oleh tangan Hali.Pemuda bermata merah ruby itu mengintip sedikit percakapan Taufan dengan seseorang. Matanya melebar.

_'Ck! Untuk apa si landak ungu ini mengirimi **Taufanku** pesan?! Sialan kau!'_

Taufan refleks bangkit dan berusaha menggapai ponsel yang diangkat tinggi tinggi oleh Hali.

"Hali! Kembalikan--"

"Belajar.Sekarang."

Aura aura hitam membuat Taufan meneguk ludah dan mengangguk patuh.Ia duduk di depan meja bundar di atas lantai.Yah..bisa dibilang mereka lesehan/plak.

"Coba kerjakan nomor 3,itu yang paling mudah."

Hali kembali membuka buku novel yang tadi sempat ia baca setengahnya. Ya..sebelum Taufan datang dan mengacaukan akhir pekan sempurna nya.Lambat waktu berlalu dan Hali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Ugh.."

Taufan menatap soal yang penuh angka itu.Kepalanya tiba tiba pusing.Ia ingin tidur rasanya.

"Hali--"

Taufan jadi tak tega melihat Hali yang sedang serius membaca. Karena takut mengganggu akhirnyaTaufan mengandalkan pikiran nalarnya dan menulis semua yang muncul di otaknya.

"Sudah?"

Taufan tersentak dan menatap Hali horror.Hali menutup bukunya dan menguap sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap kertas di depan Taufan.Yang penuh dengan coretan tak jelas.

"Taufan..apa saja yang kau kerjakan dari tadi?!"

"Huweeeeee! Mwaaffff..!"

Hali melepas cubitan di pipi gembil itu.Ia beralih memeriksa kertas penuh coretan itu dan menatap Taufan tajam.Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan memejamkan mata erat erat.Taufan sudah siap jika harus dibanting atau dilempar dari jendela kamar Hali.

"Eh..?"

Bukannya dibanting atau dilempar, Taufan malah merasa hangat karena dikukung oleh tubuh kekar Hali.

"Dengarkan baik baik,aku akan mengajarimu."

"U-un!"

Taufan mengangguk semangat dengan wajah sedikit merona.Ia akan serius belajar kali ini!

**oOo**

"Jadi,jika X nya..maka harus dicari--"

Taufan kembali membuka matanya.Ia sangat mengantuk.Apa ini efek begadang kemarin?

"Hey! Dengarkan penjelasanku."

Taufan tersentak dan tersenyum canggung sementara Hali mendengus kesal.Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya Taufan bisa bernafas lega.Semua pekerjaannya selesai dengan nilai memuaskan.

"Akhirnya.."

Hali meregangkan tubuhnya dan melirik ke arah jam.Ia tersentak saat melihat angka '22.37'

"Taufan,kau sudah makan--Oy!"

Hali menangkap tubuh mungil itu tepat waktu.Taufan mendengkur dengan wajah lelah.Ia mengerang kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hali.

"Hah.."

Tanpa berkata apapun,Hali memindahkan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti nya.Tak lupa Hali membereskan alat tulis dan beberapa buku yang berantakan di atas meja dan lantainya.Lalu ikut tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai.

**oOo**

"Hm..?"

Hali mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan menyibak selimut yang entah mengapa menyelimutinya.Padahal semalam ia tertidur di lantai tanpa menggunakan selimut.

"Tau--Taufan?!"

Hali menjerit panik saat melihat Taufan tak ada di atas ranjangnya. Namun kepanikannya hilang saat aroma masakan tercium dari arah dapur.Ia menghela nafas dan membereskan ranjang nya sebelum beranjak ke lantai bawah.

"Tau--"

Lagi.Kata kata Hali terpotong saat melihat Taufan bersenandung di dapur.Celemek merah muda itu menambah kesan imut Taufan di mata Hali.Ia mendekati tubuh mungil itu dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

**GYUT!**

"H-Hali?!"

Taufan tersentak dan menoleh kaget.

"Selamat pagi..Taufan."

Wajah Taufan merona saat Hali berbisik lembut di telinganya.Tak sampai disitu saja,Hali mengendus leher jenjang itu membuat Taufan menggeliat geli.

"H-hentikan! Aku sedang memasak tau!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

**BLETAK!!!**

Spatula pun menjadi senjata Taufan untuk menjitak kepala Hali yang kini mendengus geli di meja makan.Hali bisa melihat jelas telinga Taufan yang ikut memerah padam dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau seperti istriku saja."

Taufan membeku sesaat dan menoleh dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Membuat Hali harus menahan tawanya lagi pagi ini.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh! Cepat makan sarapanmu! Atau aku akan--"

"Akan apa? Hm?"

"A-akan memukulmu lagi! Kali ini pakai--"

"Pakai apa? Cintamu?"

**BLUSHHHHHHH!!!**

"Sudah cukup!!! Habiskan sarapanmu!"

Taufan melepas celemeknya.Ia ingin segera pulang dan melupakan semua kejadian memalukan ini.

"Mau ku bantu?"

**DEG!**

"H-ha?! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Taufan cepat cepat melepas celemeknya dan pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau mandi!"

**oOo**

"Ahhh~ segarnya~"

Taufan membanting tubuh ke atas Ranjang empuk Hali.Aroma mint khas pemuda bermata ruby itu membuat Taufan sedikit merona.Ia berguling sebentar kemudian terduduk karena Hali tiba tiba membuka pintu.

"Hali? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

Taufan hanya mengangguk.Hali duduk dan mengambil alih handuk di leher Taufan.

"Rambut mu masih basah bodoh.Nanti kau demam."

Hali menggosok surai hitam itu lembut.Sementara Taufan hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sikap lembut Hali pagi ini.

"Taufan."

"Ya--"

Bibir ranum itu terkunci rapat.Taufan bisa merasakan nafas Hali dari jarak sedekat ini.Bibir Hali yang sedikit dingin itu juga dapat dirasakannya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini,wajah Taufan kembali memerah.

"Mmhhh--"

**_BLUGH.._**

Tubuh Taufan di dorong lembut hingga kembali ke posisi berbaring.Wajahnya bertambah merah saat Hali menatapnya intens.

"Kemarin aku sudah menemani mu belajar kan?"

Taufan tak mengeluarkan suara dan hanya mengangguk Membuat Hali menyeringai puas.

"Kalau begitu,sekarang temani aku bermain sebentar."

"Apa--Nnhhhh..!"

Taufan hanya bisa berharap semoga orang tua Hali cepat kembali.Ia tak mau Hali menjadi lebih liar dari ini.

Dan Ia ingin pulang!!!

**oOo**

**#apa ini?!**

**Hai~ maafkan ide absurd yang tiba tiba nongol ini TvT**

**Kay gak tau gimana cara mengekspresikan ide ini lewat bahasa yang baik dan benar (?) Jadi maap ya kalo ada bahasa yang kurang pas rasanya (emangnya masakan?/plak)**

**Semoga suka ya~**

**Jaa~**


End file.
